The Convergence of Kismet
by Silver Foxfire
Summary: This is a story that answers the question: 'What if Allen had been kidnapped instead of Cerena' (Part 6 uploaded) (Folken Allen, YaoiShounen Ai, AT, Language, Violence)
1. The Convergence of Kismet, Prologue

The Convergence of Kismet 

TITLE: The Convergence of Kismet  
SERIES: Escaflowne  
AUTHOR: Silver Foxfire  
RATING: PG-13  
WARNINGS: Shounen Ai! This means that two male characters are feeling something for each other beyond the bounds of friendship! And it JUST SO happens that one of the characters is underage. This means SHOTA! Don't come flaming me (unless you get some odd sexual pleasure out of doing it. ^_~) because you didn't read the WARNING!  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own any of the guys in Escaflowne, if I did, they would all be having sex with each other around the clock. ^_~ And I don't make any money off of this... damn...  


THE CONVERGENCE OF KISMET, PROLOGUE  
By Silver Foxfire  


Ò Come on, Allen!Ó Cerena giggled, running through the tall stalks of grass as if they had been created for her own personal enjoyment. Ò YouÕre SLOW! 

Ò I am not slow! I just donÕt like to hear you scream when I catch you!Ó Allen retorted, the wind playing with his long golden hair. 

Cerena pouted then giggled, circling around to try and catch her brother off-guard. She snuck around in the grass, hunched over and creeping as silently as she could. She watched as he adored big brother walked on, seemingly oblivious to her plot. When she was within pouncing distance, she did just that, only to be caught up by her brother and whirled around in the air. 

Ò Allen! Put me DOWN!Ó She giggled, not sure if she should be angry that she was caught, or happy that her brother was playing with her. 

Ò Allen! Cerena! ItÕs time to come in for dinner!Ó A servant called from the doorway of the Schezar residence. 

Ò All right! WeÕre coming!Ó Allen called back. 

He set his little sister down on the ground and she took off like a little pastel streak towards the house. He smiled as he watched his sister and began to walk back. He heard the sound of a stalk snapping, a footfall that was too heavy for him to produce, and he caught the musky scent of sweat. He tried to turn, but thick arms wrapped around him, trapping him, a hand covering his mouth, a hand covering his mouth, so large it was also over his still childlike nose. Another scent, odd, something that made him feel sleepy. 

The last thing Allen Schezar saw was the back of a hulking mass of flesh as he was slung over a shoulder and taken away from the only home he had ever known. 

END PROLOGUE Onto Part 1! 


	2. The Convergence of Kismet, Part 1

The Convergence of Kismet 

***RANDOM*** Okay... Maybe you noticed Allen called his mother ÔhahaueÕ (Ha-Ha-Way... sorta. ^^;;;) On another list they said that the ÔhahaÕ portion of it was a term used toward someone in a manner of extreme familiarity. This meant to me that itÕs the equivalent of ÔmommyÕ not ÔmotherÕ. If IÕm using it wrong, IÕm sorry and you have my permission to hurt me. So just a repeat, IÕm using ÔHahaueÕ as Mommy. ^_^ 

THE CONVERGENCE OF KISMET, PART 1 

The boy was dragged, kicking and screaming, down the metal halls. The men tried to muffle him with their hands, only to quickly pull away, their palms punctured by sharp young teeth and the boyÕs mouth smeared with blood. 

ÒBastard!Ó One of the men snarled, moving to strike the child. 

The small form instinctively recoiled and prepared. But the blow never came when another man stopped him. 

ÒNo. The boy is not to be harmed.Ó 

ÒHe deserves punishment for what he has done to my hand!Ó 

ÒI bear the same wounds as you. Now be silent.Ó 

The other grudgingly agreed and they reached the room at the very end of the passageway. The metal walls solid save for a barred window too high to reach. The door slammed shut, the clang echoing in AllenÕs ears. 

Allen collapsed, sobbing into his hands as his small body trembled violently. 

ÒHahaue!Ó He screamed. ÒCerena!Ó 

He curled tightly on his side, his weeping giving way to harsh coughs. 

ÒHahaue...Ó He cried miserably, clutching at his knees as he fell into an exhausted slumber. 

_-^-_ _-^-_ _-^-_ 

AllenÕs eyes flew open as he felt something soft brush his cheek. He met the eyes of a dog-man and he jolted away, fleeing to the other side of the room. 

ÒDonÕt touch me!Ó He shrieked, his voice trembling. 

ÒShh... itÕs all right, Little one... I wonÕt hurt you... I am Jajuka.Ó 

ÒJ-Jajuka?Ó Allen whimpered, confused by the gentleness in the rough voice. 

ÒYes. I am your keeper, donÕt be frightened.Ó The voice calming Allen further. 

ÒI want to go home...Ó Allen whispered, eyes full of tears once more. 

ÒI know you do, Little One.Ó Jajuka opened his arms, welcoming the slender child. 

Allen slowly crept towards him, encouraged by the stillness in the beast-man. When he came close and Jajuka made no move to grab him, he threw himself forward, his arms locking tightly around the soft, furry neck. 

Jajuka gently held the bitterly weeping boy, stroking his fingers through the long, silky locks of golden hair. He tenderly soothed the scared child. 

ÒWhy am I here?Ó Allen whispered into the thick mane of JajukaÕs fur. 

ÒYou have been chosen.Ó 

ÒChosen? For what?Ó 

ÒI know not.Ó 

ÒDo they want to... hurt me?Ó Allen pulled back to look into the startlingly blue eyes of Jajuka. 

There was something unfamiliar glinting deep inside them that Allen didnÕt recognize. It made them softer, brighter. 

ÒNo. I do not think harm will come to you.Ó 

AllenÕs eyes lightened somewhat and he nestled deeper into the embrace. He felt he could trust this man... 

ÒHow old are you?Ó Allen asked, suddenly curious. From JajukaÕs stature he guessed about twenty, but he had heard that beast-people aged differently. 

ÒEleven.Ó 

AllenÕs eyes shot upward, startled. 

ÒReally? So am I! But... youÕre so BIG!Ó 

Jajuka gave the boy a slight smile and said, Ò I age faster than you do. About twice as quickly.Ó 

ÒSo youÕre about... twenty-two?Ó Allen asked, using the mathematics that had been so well drilled into his head. 

ÒYes.Ó 

ÒJajuka!Ó Came a voice from the outside. ÒItÕs time for him to train!Ó 

ÒJajuka?Ó Allen whimpered, fear making the voice waver. 

ÒShh. Obey these people, they wonÕt hurt you.Ó He said as he tried to calm Allen. 

ÒNo...Ó Allen growled, tearing himself from JajukaÕs arms. ÒYouÕre with THEM!Ó 

The door burst open and two guards entered, roughly pushing Jajuka to the side and grabbing the small boy. 

ÒNO! LET GO OF ME! GET AWAY! STOP IT!Ó Allen screamed, but the orders fell on deaf ears. 

ÒDamn, the boy is strong.Ó One guard commented while he held AllenÕs arms. 

ÒYeah. HeÕll be a good soldier. WonÕt take too long to break him.Ó 

ÒBreak me?!Ó Allen shouted, not understanding what was meant. 

The men only laughed, tugging the boy out the door while a pair of sad beast-eyes followed him. 

_-^-_ _-^-_ _-^-_ 

Allen lay on the floor of his cell, the food brought by Jajuka hours ago hard and stale. The short wisps of hair brushed his cheeks where the dry tracks of tears lay. 

The men in robes had made do things, Ôtesting his enduranceÕ they said. TheyÕd cut off his hair, saying it was unnecessary. HeÕd cried when they did that. Then heÕd been reprimanded, a hard slap across the cheek, being told Ôsoldiers do not cry!Õ. 

Allen lay, his eyes still vaguely sparkling with the life still in them, but it was fading fast. He sat up, slowly, looking around the small cell for any means of escape. The window was to high for him to reach. His eyes fell on a small straight crack in the wall. He crawled towards it, his fingers reaching out to explore it delicately. 

It ran vertically and he followed it with the pad of index finger until he located an intersection of sharp metal. He kept his left hand on the edge and drew his right along the horizontal split. He reached the end of it when his arms were about three feet apart. 

His sharp eyes were quickly clearing as he analyzed the panel in front of him. He ran them along each line and detected others, but one of them was slightly discolored. He moved to touch it but quickly jerked his hand away as he felt the slight hum it gave. 

He touched one hand to the panel beside it before touching it again. the vibration was still there, but it was also WARMER. He glared slightly at it for the secret it was so determined to keep. 

ÒI know thereÕs something...Ó Allen muttered, eyes critical for anything. 

They fell upon a smaller panel, hidden in the wall, just within his reach. He opened it and saw buttons labeled with odd symbols and colors. He was nervous about pressing any but he just told himself he had nothing to lose. 

He pressed a green button with a sun symbol on it and the window slammed shut. Allen blinked in surprise and pushed it again, watching it open soundlessly. He tried a red button with wavy symbols on it next. His eyes lit up when the panel beside him opened to reveal and air shaft. 

He had to jump to get into it, but he quickly escaped inside it to find his freedom. 

END PART 1 

Onto Part 2! 

Back to the Prologue! 


	3. The Convergence of Kismet, Part 2

The Convergence of Kismet 

Allen had been crawling through the air shaft for what seemed like hours. His still developing muscles were sore and throbbing with each small movement he made. The training which heÕd been forced to endure had weakened him and made him tired. He now actively fought off slipping down one of the slanting corridors. 

When heÕd found another level space, he gently moved, his body threatening to collapse. He gasped when the panel below him opened and he tumbled down into someoneÕs arms. He fought, but his limbs moved so slowly and painfully that he was easily overpowered. 

ÒStop. Let me go.Ó He whimpered, unable to scream anymore. ÒLet go.Ó 

ÒShh. ItÕs all right. I wonÕt hurt you.Ó Came a voice that seemed so much more calm and gentle than JajukaÕs could ever be. Ò Who are you?Ó 

ÒAllen.Ó He whispered against the soft bronze throat. 

ÒAllen what? Do you not have a surname?Ó 

ÒSchezar.Ó 

The one holding him stiffened slightly, repeating, ÒOf the Asturian SchezarÕs?Ó 

Allen nodded, whispering, ÒThey took me away... they said... they said they killed them...Ó Tears started to flow once more and his small aching body shook. 

He was too tired to notice the cold metal wrapped around his waist as the hot hand stroking his back made him weary, his body taxed of all itÕs energy. 

Not knowing who it was that held him, nor who it was that sheltered him, his eyes shut. His body finally demanding payment for his strenuous activities. 

_-^-_ _-^-_ _-^-_ 

Allen moaned softly and his heavy eyes opened to a room, not his cell. 

ÒGood, youÕre awake.Ó Allen tilted his head to the side and saw a man in a black uniform and a soft mane of silver-blue hair. 

ÒWho are you?Ó Allen asked softly, blinking his eyes to clear them of grit, one small hand rubbing delicately. 

ÒYou may call me Folken.Ó Came the answer, the voice laced with the deeper threads that hailed manhood. 

ÒWhere am I?Ó The child looked at Folken with the clearest blue eyes the young man had ever seen. 

ÒYouÕre in my room.Ó 

ÒI KNOW that... I mean... WHERE am I?Ó 

Folken blinked for a moment before answering, ÒYouÕre in Zaibach.Ó 

AllenÕs eyes went wide and he gasped, ÒZaibach?! How?! WhyÕd they bring me HERE?!Ó He buried his head against his knees and began to cry again, gripping his short gold locks almost painfully. 

He felt himself gently lifted into someoneÕs arms, sobbing wretchedly. He buried his head into the left shoulder of the youth, now clinging to him as tightly as he could. 

Over the sounds of his crying he heard the sound of the boy whistling. It was a soothing sound, as well as the hand lightly sifting through his hair. He found himself calming, but still holding to the lean body of the one holding him. 

When the song finished, Allen whisper drowsily, ÒWhat was that...?Ó 

ÒIt was a song from my home, little one.Ó Folken said softly, gently massaging AllenÕs shoulders. 

ÒHmm... I like it...Ó Allen murmured, his tears sapping his energy once more. ÒItÕs pretty...Ó 

Folken smiled down at the child in his arms, his hold growing weaker as he fell asleep in his arms again. He winced slightly as one of AllenÕs arms jarred his own metal one. It hurt him still, the madoushi saying that it would ease within a few weeks while his body adjusted. 

He felt the child nuzzle him in his sleep and he shivered. 

~Stop that!~ He berated himself, his maturing body reacting to the warmth of anotherÕs body. ~HeÕs a CHILD. You will NOT think about him in such a way!~ 

But FolkenÕs body rebelled, his length stiffening slightly. He quickly laid the boy down on the bed and departed him before he did something he would regret. 

A whimper reached his ears and he couldnÕt help looking back at Allen. The boy had rolled onto his side and was clutching the small pillow that Folken used. He made a soft, keening whine and buried his soft, feminine face into the pliant sack. 

FolkenÕs brow creased as he watched the boy curl tightly around the object, he watched Allen tremble and eased the figure beneath the blankets. Allen seemed to calm beneath the touch, and he Folken laid a warm palm on his forehead. 

He was jerked out of his appreciation for AllenÕs beauty when a harsh knock pounded at his door. He rose quickly and opened it, being greeted with the sight of Captain Adelphos, a man heÕd had the displeasure of meeting once before. 

ÒAh, Fanel. I see youÕve discovered my charge. Return him to me at once.Ó The man ordered. 

ÒWhy?Ó Folken stated calmly, though his eyes darkened and shot off black sparks. 

ÒIt is not your place to question me, Boy.Ó The older man growled. 

FolkenÕs eyes narrowed, silently challenging the soldier before him. He saw two soldiers flank Adelphos and inwardly snarled as he was forced to stand aside. He tried to move towards the bed, but one of the guards forcibly held him against the wall. 

Deep red-hued brown eyes widened then became slits when he heard AllenÕs startled cry. 

ÒHuh? No! Let go! GET AWAY FROM ME! FOLKEN! Help!Ó The child screamed as Adelphos yanked him up and into his arms. 

The soldier holding Folken didn't expect the quiet reserved young man to fight back, nor did he expect to be shoved across the room. The soldiers could only watch as the metal arm that Folken bore, struck out, securely closing around the Captain's throat. 

The action startled the man so much that his grip loosened and Allen scrambled free and beneath the bed in his fear. 

"Folken." A tired voice came. "Let the dolt go." 

"No." He responded, voice calm as ever. 

"Folken. Now. Or we shall take the boy by force." 

Folken released Adelphos and turned towards the bed, putting himself between him and Allen. He glared coldly at the man known only as Viridian Strategos. 

"Bastard!" Adelphos roared, throwing himself forward. 

Folken simply pushed him back with the superior strength of the false arm. It pained his shoulder, chest, and back greatly to put the arm through such strain, but he would bear it to protect Allen. 

"Enough." The Strategos said, coolly observing the proceedings. 

Folken stood still, unmoving from his perch beside the small bed. He could still hear muffled breathing beneath it, the only sound signifying Allen was still there. His eye met that of the Strategos and knew the man could sense his defiance, despite the defensive actions. 

"Folken. Schezar. You are both to come with me." The man said calmly. "Now." 

Folken heard the soft whimpering growl come from under the mattress and and felt his own threatening to emerge. 

"This order is non-negotiable. You will obey me NOW." 

END PART 2 

Onto Part 3! 

Back to the Part 1! 


	4. The Convergence of Kismet, Part 3

The Convergence of Kismet 

Allen was wrapped tight in Folken's arms as they moved down the hall, his face buried against his throat and occasionally throwing a dirty look at Adelphos. He felt Folken's ram beneath him as he wrapped his legs around Folken's waist. 

He'd been scared of that arm at first, but his logic quickly told him that if Folken could be so nice to him, he couldn't possibly hurt him. The warm hand rubbing his shoulder blades was soothing, but he kept himself alert and attentive to his surroundings. 

They came to a stop and Allen raised his head, seeing they'd come to a heavy door that the man in the weird dress opened. Allen gasped when he saw a massive machine hulking before him. 

He felt Folken's body tense and he snuggled closer to him, his arms tightening against the soft fabric surrounding Folken's shoulders. 

"Folken..." A voice came, old and tired. "Prince of Fanelia... why do you not give up a mere boy?" 

"Emperor Dornkirk. I will NOT give him to people whom I believe will cause him harm." Folken stated firmly. 

~Prince? Of Fanelia? Folken... what could he possibly want with me...?~ Allen thought, confused. 

"He is to be trained... Folken." 

"Trained for WHAT?" Folken pressed, pulling the blonde boy closer to him, ignoring the muscles screaming at him in pain. 

"He is to be elite. He is to be a Dragonslayer." The heavy voice rang out. 

Folken held Allen ever closer, snarling out, "Why?" 

Allen whispered, "What is a Dragonslayer?" 

"Soulless hunters and soldiers..." Folken growled. "A group of men that doesn't care who lives or dies so long as they WIN." 

Adelphos, leader of the Dragonslayers, snorted disdainfully. 

"Silly fool. That's what soldiers are TRAINED to do! Surely we aren't supposed to LOSE." 

Folken's eyes darkened when he looked towards the man. Allen glanced towards Adelphos and inwardly shivered at the menacing air that surrounded him. He tucked himself into as much of a ball as he could manage, his knees raising and his chest lowering, his face vanishing completely into the flesh of Folken's neck and shoulder. 

"Shh." Folken whispered to Allen. "Stay still..." 

"Okay..." Allen whispered back, relaxing in Folken's arms and then holding himself as still as he could. 

"Enough." Dornkirk's voice came, rolling over them in icy waves. 

Folken felt Allen shiver and gently massaged his shoulders. 

"He will be trained. But," Dornkirk paused, making sure that everyone was paying attention to his words. "He will be allowed to stay with you if you desire to keep him. He will continue his training during the day. Do you agree to the terms?" 

"Allen? What do you want?" Folken asked softly. 

I don't have Okaasan or imouto anymore... I want to stay with YOU." Allen murmured, cuddling closer. 

He felt Folken nod and listened to the rich sound of his voice as he gave the affirmative answer. 

"Good. You will be moved to a larger chamber to accommodate the child. You will continue your studies, Folken." 

"Yes, Sir." 

Adelphos looked ready to argue, but a glare from Folken stopped him. 

"Allen Schezar." Dornkirk called. 

Allen trembled, fearful of the old man. Folken nudged him gently and said, "It's okay... don't be afraid of him..." 

Folken set Allen down gently and the boy turned, face tilted up towards the emperor. 

"Yes, Sir?" 

A sound a bit like a laugh came from Dornkirk's throat as he said, "You've passed your test, child." 

"Test?" 

"You performed under pressure very well. You were placed in our testing cell. It is where all would be Dragonslayers are set. Though how you managed to get to the student dormitories puzzles me." 

Allen said nothing, trying to absorb all this new knowledge. He gazed up at the man whose eyes had faded to a milky hue. 

"What would have happened to me if I had failed?" 

"You would have been trained for infantry. Dragonslayers are the best that Zaibach has to offer. So if you could not escape from a place with so obvious an exit, you would not have been worthy." 

Allen bowed his head again. He didn't want to talk to the man anymore. He was still so sore and tired... 

"Adelphos." 

"Sir?" 

"You will escort Fanel and Schezar to room 367 and you will have the items in Fanel's room sent there as well." 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Viridian?" 

"Yes, Sir?" 

"You will make sure that Schezar's schedule is set up so that he may exercise his mind as well as his body. I don't need a Dragonslayer that cannot understand basic equations." 

"Yes, Sir." 

"You are all dismissed." 

Folken gently took Allen's hand in his and the boy immediately tightened his fingers around the broad palm. They walked from the room, Adelphos ahead of him and obviously angry. Folken glanced down at Allen to see the boy glaring at the back of Adelphos' head. 

He squeezed his hand and Allen looked up. 

"What's wrong?" He mouthed. 

"Adelphos is saying bad things." Allen said silently back. 

Folken's brow creased but he listened close to the muttering man. 

"Blasted brats think they can understand everything... damn boys that are probably not even out of diapers... should be shot... all of 'em..." 

"I can assure you, SIR. I am well out of diapers." Folken said, causing the man to jump slightly. 

Adelphos snorted and stopped abruptly at the room. He motioned to it and Allen all but fled inside. Folken walked coolly past and glared at the man who was a bit taller than he was. Electricity seemed to crackle between the two until Folken entered the room, shutting the door behind him and activating the light system. 

Allen gasped as the room was revealed. Multi-chambered with a large bedroom with two beds, small study area, a restroom, and an area meant specifically for personal training that was done outside of the sparring arena. 

"Wow..." Allen breathed. "The light is so pretty... are there candles inside?" 

Folken smiled. "No. They have something here called 'electricity'. Lightning is made out of it." 

"Lightning? They've captured it?" Allen's eyes were wide with wonder and astonishment. 

"So to speak. They've found a way to create it. That is what keeps the lights going in Zaibach." 

Allen smiled at the new knowledge he'd acquired, but couldn't stifle a yawn. 

"Go choose your bed, little one. You'll need your sleep for the training you're most likely to go through tomorrow." Folken's head raised as a knock sounded and the door opened, a man bearing Folken's books, writing utensils, and various items from his last room. "Just set it on the desk, please." 

The man nodded and quickly took his leave. Folken peered into the bedroom the see Allen sitting in the center, watching him. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I.. um... I don't have any clothes other than these..." 

Folken smiled, remembering that this was a Schezar, most likely used to sleeping in a dressing gown or nothing... 

~Damn it! Stop thinking that way!~ Folken distracted himself by rummaging in the box for a long shirt, that he tossed to Allen. 

Allen gave him a bright smile and slid off the bed, tugging off his clothes while Folken blushed and turned away, finding clothes that he himself would wear. He changed quickly into a pair of pants but not a shirt. The coolness of sheets always seemed to soothe his aching body. 

He turned again to see Allen laying on the bed, the picture of innocence, the shirt given by Folken going to his knees and blinking at him sleepily. He couldn't stop his smile as he turned the bedroom light on and the main one off. Allen gave him a sleepy grin as Folken settled onto the bed opposite Allen. He flipped the light off after saying his good-night's to Allen. 

He was just about to drift off when he felt the bed shift and felt a small body slide underneath the blankets next to him. 

"Allen?" 

"May I sleep with you? I'm scared..." 

Folken sighed softly but wrapped his left arm around Allen and he heard the soft happy sound he made as he lay his head on the warm shoulder beneath him. 

"Thank you, Folken... Good... night..." Allen whispered as he fell asleep. 

"Good-night." Folken said softly, planting a kiss on the top of Allen's head. "Sleep well..." 

END PART 3 

I'm so bad... ^_^ 

Onto Part 4! 

Back to the Part 2! 


	5. The Convergence of Kismet, Part 4

The Convergence of Kismet 

(One Year Later) 

Allen Schezar moved swiftly around the ring, dodging crushing blows sent by his older opponent. His lithe 12-year-old body weaving easily around the darker boy. 

"Dammit, Schezar! Stay still! This isn't in the rules!" 

"It doesn't say I have to stand still and let you beat me either!" Allen laughed, swinging his sword around and disarming his partner. 

He gave a triumphant grin and looked down at the one he'd beaten. 

"Excellent use of your speed, Schezar!" His trainer praised. "And you have done very well with using your height to your advantage." 

"Thank you, Sir." Allen said as he bowed. 

"That's enough training for today! Go get cleaned up and report for dinner at 1800 hours! Dismissed!" 

The young soldiers moved out of the room in perfect sync with each other. As they moved out of sight Allen's comrade slung an arm around his shoulder. 

"Good match, Schezar. I think you're one of the first to defeat me." 

"I try." Allen said softly, wanting nothing more than to take a shower at the moment. 

He hated feeling dirty, and at the moment, he felt like one walking dirt clod. He lifted his gaze as they came upon the corridor split. One way lead to the dorms while the other lead to the showers, dining hall, and the classrooms. 

"Ugh! You are SO lucky to have a dorm with a shower! I'd give ANYTHING for that!" One of the others moaned. 

Allen laughed softly and pulled away from the others, waving to them as he went back to his room that he shared with... Folken. 

~Folken...~ Allen thought to himself. 

He knew that he loved Folken, but he didn't know how. It was different from the way he'd loved his mother and little sister. When Folken was around him... he seemed to get hotter and his belly seemed to tighten. He never knew what it meant though... a child unknowing of the things that seemed always to torment him. 

He opened the code-locked door easily and slipped inside. He looked toward one of the small clocks inside the bedroom that read 1658 hours. Folken would be back soon, at about 1730 hours. 

Allen set his sword and scabbard against the wall and began to strip off his uniform. The tan slacks and vest, white shirt, and brown boots coming off easily as he placed them in a basket to be taken to the launder by some servant or another. He caught a reflection of himself in a mirror as he entered the bathing room. 

He reached up and released his mane from the band holding it back. He felt the long strands tumble across his chest and shoulders, falling in a golden river to his upper back, just below his shoulder blades and above the curve of his back. His skin had paled from all the time he was forced to spend inside, turning to the color of fresh milk, his cheeks colored slightly, giving the appearance he was younger than he really was. 

He sighed and turned away, starting the flow of water in the shower stall. He waited until it was hot and he stepped in, closing the door behind him. He gave a soft exhalation of pleasure as the water ran over him, a wet embrace that he never tired of. 

_-^-_ _-^-_ _-^-_ 

Folken entered the room and heard the sound of the shower stopping. He knew Allen would be back already. The blonde always seemed to get back before he did. But his studies demanded a great deal of time from him and he almost always had to work on something after class had let out. He set his books on the desk and walked into the bedroom to strip off his own uniform, which was was slightly uncomfortable to him. 

He slipped out of his clothes and took out a pair of black pants and a pale blue shirt and put them on. 

"Folken!" Was all the warning he got before he felt a slender, WET form pounce on him from behind, the arms securely wrapping around his waist. 

"Allen, you know you are wet, and I just changed." Folken scolded lightly. 

He heard the giggle, but was released. He turned and looked down at Allen, clad only in a pair of loose black pants similar to Folken's. They were the only casual wear deemed appropriate by the Zaibach school. But the shirts, though the same in style, were in various colors. 

Droplets of water that had been missed by the towel clung to Allen's chest, glistening in the light of the room. The blonde beamed up at Folken, an impish grin on his face. 

"Are you ready?" Folken laughed. He could never hold onto any form of anger in the face of the delicate, deceivingly so, Allen Schezar. 

"Yeah, I just need my shirt." 

Allen streaked out of the room, and Folken heard the drawer open and shut before Allen flung his wet hair over his shoulder and came out in a bright cobalt blue shirt. He smiled up at Folken again as they left the room, headed for the dining hall. 

_-^-_ _-^-_ _-^-_ 

"Yo, Schezar!" 

Allen's head shot up and he smiled at a boy across the way. He looked up at Folken and bolted to him when the Madoushi-to-be nodded. 

Folken watched with amusement as Allen ran over to the table and gracefully plopped down next to a dark-haired boy. He watched the two laugh over something or other that had happened during training as he moved to his classmates, one of whom he actually liked. 

"Greetings, Folken." Miek'iel said as Folken sat beside him after retrieving his food. 

Folken nodded and glanced toward Allen again who was currently nibbling a bit of the 'bread'. He listened to the other students babble on about math and science and language, things Folken wasn't interested in at the moment. 

"Folken?" 

He snapped to attention immediately as he realized he'd also been ignoring Miek'iel in the process of ignoring everyone else. 

"What was that? I'm sorry." 

Miek'iel laughed and said, "Don't worry about it, all I said that the tournament it tomorrow." 

Folken's eyes widened slightly. 

~So that's what Allen's been talking about...~ "Do you know who's entered?" 

"Yeah... nearly all the soldiers have entered, even yours truly." Miek'iel winked. 

"You? Why would you WANT to?" 

"Heh, what good is a scientist that doesn't know anything about handling projects that go awry?" 

Folken laughed softly but felt his stomach tighten. He didn't want Allen in that tournament, he'd seen it once before Allen had arrived and thought it was too dangerous for the boy. There were few rules once you entered the arena, the tournament meant to simulate and actual battle. No one was ALLOWED to kill anyone else in the ring, but that didn't mean it didn't happen. 

The rest of the dinner period went quickly, the bell sounding to send everyone to their rooms for study time, and for the soldiers to improve their skills if they wished to. Folken rose and went to the doors, pleased to find him patiently waiting for him. They went back to their room, stopping once in a while to talk to one of Allen's friends. 

They made it back within fifteen minutes though and Folken shut the door behind them. Allen yawned and stretched, his arms high above his head. 

"Allen?" Folken asked. 

"Mmm, yeah?" 

"Are you in the tournament?" 

"Well..." 

"Allen." 

"Yes...." 

Folken sighed and leaned against the door, covering his eyes with his left hand. He felt Allen immediately lock his arms around his waist and burrow his face against his chest. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't think you'd be mad..." 

Folken slowly let out his breath and wrapped his arms around Allen. 

"I'm not ANGRY, Allen... It's just I don't approve of the tournament. It's a meaningless blood sport." 

Allen looked up, defiance in his eyes, but he held his tongue, not wanting to fight with Folken. Folken saw the annoyance flare in the blue eyes, but he soothed it away by gently running his hands through the thick mass of hair and running his fingers across Allen's scalp, making the boy nearly purr as he laid his head back against the firm chest. 

"Come on, let's sleep now, you may decide what to do in the morning." Folken said softly as the boy began to grow limp in his arms. 

"Mm-hmm..." Allen murmured, but made no attempt to move from what he considered a very nice heat source. 

Folken laughed softly and bent slightly to lift Allen into his arms. The boy made a soft sound of protest at movement, but settled down as he was gently rocked by the motion Folken made by walking to their bedroom. He was gently laid upon the bed and Folken removed his boots, shirt and pants, leaving him clad in loose black shorts, knowing if Allen didn't sleep in JUST those, he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. 

Folken smiled as Allen gave a soft animalistic growl as he was moved again, only this time beneath the blankets. 

"Shh." He whispered as he brushed back a stubborn lock of hair from Allen's face. 

He walked over to his bed and stripped off all but his own shorts and put the clothes in the hamper. He slid under his own sheets and glanced once more at Allen who had shifted himself onto his side facing Folken, his hands curled beneath his chin and his dark eyelashes resting against his high cheekbones. He heard a soft sigh escape the dusky lips in the form of Folken's name. 

Folken squeezed his eyes shut and mentally beat himself senseless as his body continued to react to the boy across the way. He occasionally had those bursts of pleasure when Allen would do something particularly sensual... something he didn't know he was doing... like when he would absently nibble on his lip when he was studying... or he would stretch himself out in the morning, his skin growing taut against his- 

~ARGH!!!!!!!~ Folken mentally snarled, losing a fight he fought at least every week. ~He's not even old enough to know how to KISS!!! How DARE you have such thoughts about him!!!!~ 

~Because you want ACTION!!!~ The naughty voice in his head mocked. 

~No, I don't! I will not do ANYTHING to him! I will NOT touch him!~ 

~Oh, sure... you say that NOW...~ 

~And I MEAN it! I will not do anything to put his chastity at risk!~ 

~Mm-hmm... let's see how long it takes you to CRACK when I get done with you...~ His hentai side purred as it proceeded to bombard him with the most DISGUSTING, PERVERTED, and... the most amazingly erotic scenes of Allen Folken had ever thought possible. 

~I hate you...~ 

~Yeah... you'll love me later.~ Folken could almost SEE that obnoxious voice winking at him as he forced himself to sleep. 

END PART 4 

Onto Part 5! 

Back to Silver's Fics! 


	6. The Convergence of Kismet, Part 5

The Convergence of Kismet 

Allen moaned in pain as he was gingerly set on his bed. He could barely open his left eye from the damage he'd taken from the broadside of someone's fist. He felt a cold cloth filled with ice be gently pressed to his face and he whimpered softly.

"Shh... don't move much..." Folken soothed, looking down on the black and blue boy laying on the bed before him.

Allen had stayed in the tournament, fighting excellently, and he'd won the first four levels out of six easily. But then he'd had to fight soldiers older, stronger, and more experienced than him. He'd lost his advantage of speed in the fifth level when his opponent had swept his feet out from under him and twisted his ankle.

The small statured blonde had won, but with much difficulty. The last level had been the hardest for him, but he refused to go down without a fight. He'd nearly gotten four of his ribs broken, but he'd taken a risk and tackled the other soldier when his sword had been yanked away. They had tumbled and hit at each other violently and Folken winced every time a dark fist connected to already bruised and bleeding flesh.

Allen had claimed second place though, the first being taken by the one that had defeated the smaller boy. He'd taken it with pride though, know that he was the youngest ever to take a place so high. He was still happy even though he was in so much pain.

Folken heard the door open and Miek'iel entered bearing a box and basket. Folken cocked his head to the side and rose to meet him.

"Hey, Champion!" Miek'iel greeted Allen.

Allen laughed softly and murmured a soft reply. Folken took the box of meds from Miek'iel and motioned that he should set the basket on one of the bedside tables. Allen winced when he saw Folken pouring a soft orange liquid onto a cloth. Deep red-brown eyes gave apology when he placed the cloth on one of the wounds on his legs.

It hurt quite a bit and Allen turned his head to the side and clenched his jaw to keep from screaming as the liquid bubbled in the cut, getting out infection. Miek'iel winced a bit and went to Allen's side, where he couldn't see the wound. He gently took Allen's hand in his own dark one and the boy gave a grateful glance to him as he squeezed.

~Damn... I can see why he won the first rounds so easily.~ Miek'iel thought as Allen exerted a large amount of pressure to his palm.

"Shh..." Folken hushed as his metal palm gently stroked through golden locks.

Miek'iel felt the hold on his palm relax as he watched the boy almost purr under the attention.

~Can you be so blind, Folken? I know you love him, but why can't you see he loves you too?~

A knock came at the door and Folken moved to get it.

"No, no, no... I'll get it!" Miek'iel said, rising and letting go of the soft, warm hand. "You take care of the little fighter."

He saw the smirk on Folken's lips but soon traded it for a genuine smile as he continued to fuss over Allen. Miek'iel headed towards the door and opened it, almost gasping when he saw who it was.

"Is Schezar here?" Dioni asked, the winner of the tournament.

"Umm, may I ask what you want with him?"

"Yeah. I wanna congratulate him. He's one of the only people that has gotten the best of me."

"Miek'iel? Who is it?" Folken called.

"Dioni Givarzian, sir."

Folken was at the doorway in just a few moments a protective look in his eyes.

"What would your business here be?" He asked cooly.

"I wanted to congratulate Schezar."

"Why would you want to do that?" Allen asked softly, watching through his good eye as he looked on toward Dioni.

The tall boy smiled and gave Allen a courtesy bow.

"Because I wanted the chance to tell you myself that you're a damn good fighter, and if not for the ankle, I've no doubt you probably would have bested me. And may I say, you have a HELL of a right hook." The charming smiled widened as Allen bashfully dropped his head, murmuring his thanks.

"He needs his rest now." Folken said, his voice an order, no request.

Both Miek'iel and Dioni nodded and took their leaves as Folken gently picked up Allen and replaced him on the bedding. A blue eye watched him and he couldn't help brushing his hand down an unmarred cheek.

"Folken?" Allen asked, a meekness present that Folken rarely heard.

"Yes, Allen?"

"Would you..."

"Tell me..." Folken said, seeing the hesitance and fear in Allen's face. "Whatever it is, I promise I will do it."

Allen blushed as he whispered, "Will you kiss me? My mother always told me that a kiss makes anything better..."

Folken felt his own blush creep across his cheeks but he had already promised... he leaned down and pressed the gentlest of kisses over Allen's mouth and when he pulled away, he saw the boy smile sleepily at him.

"Thank you, Folken. I feel much better now." Allen shut his eyes as Folken tucked the blankets around him loosely and put the golden hair behind his ear.

~You pervert.~

~Shut up.~

~That wasn't ALL you wanted to do, WAS IT?~

~I'm not thinking this.~

~No, but you're HEARIN' it! I know you wanted to tongue him, that sweet little boy mouth-~

~*SNARL*~

~Great Escaflowne! Don't get all testy and bitchy with ME just because you aren't getting any!~

Folken shut his eyes tightly as he fought the annoying voice back and rose to change into his sleeping garments. He changed quickly, his movements rushed as he recited the elements to himself in no particular order to drown out the voice that stated his base desires.

~Cobalt, gold, silver, iron, neon, mercury-~

~Admit it! You want to take him! pound him to the bed! Come ON! Admit it to yourself so I don't have to!~

~No!~

~Ugh, you're so damn stubborn.~

~...~

~Yeah, that's right, IGNORE me, see what happens.~

~Leave me alone...~ Folken thought miserably as he buried his head beneath his pillow. ~Someone kill me now...~

END PART 5

Back to Silver's Fics 


	7. The Convergence of Kismet, Part 6

TITLE: The Convergence of Kismet, Part 6  
AUTHOR: Silver Foxfire  
SERIES: Escaflowne  
RATING: PG for this part, may get lemony in later chapters. ^^  
PAIRINGS: Folken x Allen  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, AT, Violence, ect...  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Escaflowne and I make no money. ^_^  
  
  
THE CONVERGENCE OF KISMET, PART 6  
By Silver Foxfire  
  
Folken stood on a cliffside near a Zaibach training camp, his eyes dark. He'd been moved here for extra physical training. Required, even for a would-be Madoushi. He didn't like having to be taken to the other side of the country, a country away from Allen. But he would endure it, it was only for the best. He would be going back in about a week anyway. And he was sure Allen was probably amusing himself with his comrades, he wouldn't be worried about Folken. 

He really hated THAT thought. He crossed his arms as the breeze picked up around him, bringing an alarm to his slightly superior Draconian senses. He could hear the yells from above him, across the gorge. He looked up, his hair framing his face as he squinted to see past the sun. He could only make out two tiny forms standing on the side of a steep drop. 

He couldn't see what was going on until he saw the forms turn, toward or away from him, he didn't know. But when he saw them leap from the edge he gasped as his eyes, for a split second caught sight of fur and ragged dresses. Girl kittens. Flashes of Merle raced through his head and with her came the memory of his tiny brother. With those memories grew a sharp stab of protectiveness, the same kind that guided him to so devotedly keep Allen close to him. 

His mind was made up before he took the fall, his pristine white wings spread out, forcing themselves past his robes as he dove, the wind holding him as securely as his mother's arms once did. He caught the tiny bundles against his chest, hearing their gasps of fear as the ground grew steadily closer. He could feel the pressure on his wings become painfully strong as he landed beneath an overhang, gently settling the frightened girls in the ground. 

He forced himself to look kind as he extended his hand to them, biting back a groan of pain as they immediately tore their claws into his wrist and tore at his palm with their small, sharp teeth. 

"You poor things..." He murmured, letting them bite at him, their soft snarls and growls reaching his ears. 

It hurt, and he could feel them looking at him now, wondering why he wasn't beating them for their violence. He simply gave them a little smile and the hesitantly released him, their bodies wound tightly, ready to flee at the slightest hint of a threat. 

"It's all right..." He said, keeping his hand outstretched. "Come with me, I'll keep you safe." 

The silver one looked at him, glaring for all the little leopard girl was worth. She stayed between the golden one and himself, her fangs bared in warning. 

"Tell me your names." When no answer came, he assured them once more that he meant them no harm. 

"Beruberu..." The gold one whispered, peering at him over her sister's shoulder. "And Narunaru..." 

Folken knelt down so he could see level with the girls. 

"You are Narunaru?" He asked, the silver one nodding shortly and gasping when they heard the clamor of the hunters above them. 

"Quickly!" He whispered, motioning to an overhang behind him. The girls shot past him and slid as deeply as they could underneath it. He hid his wings as quickly as he could, the breeze stealing the loose feathers away for him. 

He stood before it, his robes falling around him and hiding the opening. 

"You there! Have you seen a pair of leopard girls?!" A hunter shouted, his weapon before him as if he thought the girls would leap out at him from anywhere. 

"I have not. I have arrived here just a moment ago." Folken said coolly, the men noticing his Zaibach garb and taking his word for it as they nodded and went on their search to the other side of the valley. 

He waited until he could no longer hear their angry shouts before he moved away from the crevice, the girls slinking slowly out of it. Beruberu was looking at him with the same coldness she had before, but in her eyes was a glimmer of respect for him and gratefulness. 

"Come, I'll keep you safe..." He repeated. 

_-^-_ _-^-_ _-^-_ 

Allen was excited that Folken would be returning today. He'd missed the sorcerer-in-training sorely and he wanted nothing more then to be in the man's company again. He'd been annoyed when Folken had curtly informed him that he was to receive additional training at another building miles away. Allen had scowled and ignored him until the day he left, then he'd just felt lonely. 

His friends had been a small comfort, but he wanted Folken back. He wondered if he would be angry for pulling his small rebellion. He glanced toward the clock on the table and sighed. Folken wouldn't be back for another hour. He threw himself on Folken's bed, nestling into the soft folds of his pillow and inhaling the light scent of the older boy. 

"Hm," Allen sighed, "Folken..." 

He could feel sleep curling around his limbs and knew that he should get up and wait, but the thought of sleep was so warmly inviting that he was sure that he would be able to wake himself up in half an hour to greet Folken. He was positive. 

He thought he'd only shut his eyes for a moment before he heard a quiet whispering. 

"That's a girl!" 

"It is not! It's a boy!" 

"Girl!" 

"Boy!" 

"I'm a BOY!" He growled, sitting up and startling the two girls crouched beside the bed. "And who are you?!" 

"Beruberu and Narunaru." Folken said as he stripped off his cloak and laid it on the table. 

Allen blinked and looked at the clock, seeing he'd been asleep for almost three hours. He scowled at himself before rising, almost stumbling over one of the girls, who growled and clawed his leg. 

"Ow! You little bi-" 

"Allen." Folken said, one eyebrow raised in warning. 

Allen pointed accusingly down at the tears in his pants and the bit of red flesh just visible beneath it. He received a glare and a cold crossing of arms from Folken and he huffed, snarling curses under his breath as he went into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

"I told you it was a girl." 

"You were right." 

Folken rolled his eyes before walking up to the girls. 

"That is Allen and you are not to hurt him. You will both sleep in his bed while he sleeps with me. And I have to give you new names." 

"Why?! I like my name!" 

"Me too, me too!" 

"Because girls, those were the conditions. No one can know of your past, lest a beast person remember you and try to take you away. now, Beruberu." Folken said, facing the golden girl. "You will be Eriya." 

The little girl rolled the name on her tongue for a little while before nodding and looking at her sister. 

"And you, Narunaru, will be Nariya." 

The silver one beamed, smiling happily and saying, "Our names sound the same!" 

Folken smiled and lead the girls to Allen's bed where they cautiously climbed in, testing the softness before smiling and curling together beneath the blankets. He watches them nestle together before he rose and knocked lightly on the bathroom door to hear an annoyed grunt from inside. 

"Allen," Folken said, his weariness obvious, "I have something I need to discuss with you." 

Allen pulled the door open, clad only in a loose towel around his waist, four claw marks obvious on his shin. He was glaring defiantly at Folken, who's face was oddly flushed. 

"About what? Those girls?" He said snidely. 

"Yes. They are staying here, I gave them your bed." Folken held up a hand before the boy could protest and quickly continued, "and you will be sleeping with me." 

Folken willed the pressure in his nose to ebb away and the voice in his head began to giggle, which turned slowly into loud, crazed cackles. 

"Ugh. I wish you would have ASKED me first, you jerk." Allen snapped, going back into the bathroom and grabbing the bandages. "It's not like I would have said no!" 

Folken sighed and walked in, forcing Allen to sit on the latrine and taking the bandages away, wrapping them around the freshly cleansed wounds. 

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you first." Folken said, concentrating on Allen's scratches. "It was impolite of me." 

"Impolite my ass." Allen huffed. "You always act that way anyway." 

"Like what?" Folken said, looking up tiredly. 

"Like your opinion is the only one that matters. It pisses me off." 

Folken sighed and rose when he was done, one hand rubbing the bridge of his nose. He shut his eyes, leaning against the wall and shook his head. He could hear Allen shifting and walk past him into the bedroom. The drawer opened and he heard cloth withdrawn. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Allen drop the towel, unashamed of his nudity, and slip the pants on. He watched as the blonde crawled into Folken's bed and curl around a pillow, facing the wall. 

~Heh... heh... heh...~ His voice giggled as Folken's eyes traversed Allen's spine and traveled to the edge of the blankets. 

Folken groaned and changed into his evening wear, thankful that his body had separate ideas than his mind about what to do to occupy themselves. His mind he could tune out and tolerate. 

~Mm! Can't wait 'til ya mate with HIM!~ 

... at least he could try. 

END PART 6 

^^;; I hope that wasn't too awful! 


End file.
